Absolute Lies
by Hearts-speaking-words
Summary: Sequel to Sealed In Stone: Mina's life after securing her future is not going how it should be, then again, what teenagers life does?
1. A Thousand Times Before

**Absolute Lies**

_Chapter 1: A Thousand Times Before_

Mina's eyes opened and stared at the ceiling of her room. Decorated with a mixture of her fathers and brothers crystals, they sparkled in the early morning sun. She smiled lightly and glanced down at the small and snoozing Goblin that had settled himself on her stomach. Her hand slowly rose from the bed and started petting his back.

The Goblin snuggled closer to her and snored a little in his sleep. Mina giggled silently, "Oh, Scamper. You're such a ham." she said lovingly, before gently picking him up and placing him on the pillow beside her. She kissed his head gently before she walked over to the wide window was letting the light in. She gracefully sat on the thick wall that encircle the gap in the wall and looked over her kingdom as they rose.

Her blond hair was grown out and fell straight down her back and over her arms, just barely reaching her elbows. Her hair was like her mothers, thick and smooth but not overwhelmingly heavy. She leaned back against the wall and let out a happy sigh, fiddling with one of the blue and silver streaks that ran throughout her hair.

She may had lost the crazy hairstyle, but she still had to keep some of her personality.

Her lavender night gown rested off her shoulders and fell to her ankles, the fabric was thin to account for the summer time heat that was common in the Labyrinth and her bed sheets were thick to account for the sudden cold spells they got during the summer nights. She smiled looking out over the goblins who were already hard at work, carrying on with their daily lives.

She hummed as a wind picked up and began to carry her voice through the kingdom.

"I wonder down the pathway,

Through the misty moor

Just like I knew he did, A thousand times before

Voices seem to echo

Come Talk With Me

Just Around the Corner

Just Another Mile

I have heard the stories

Her legend serves her well

A mystic's myth or fable, truth or fairytale

A ratatata gypsy with a toothless smile said

Sit with me, my darling, let's talk a little while.

And the war going one

Seeming ever longer

On the way to Mandalay

And the war goes on

Forever will I wonder

On the way to Mandalay."

She smiled as the wind encircled her. A horse took off out of it's stable a smiling rider on its back.

"The miles went on for hours

The minutes turn to days

Could I have been misguided by the mystics ways?

The minutes last forever, At least it does for me

Caught between what happened and what would never be.

And the War goes on

Seeming ever longer on the way to Mandalay

And the War goes on

Forever will I wonder,

On my way to Mandalay

And the War goes on,

Seemng ever longer on the way to Mandalay

And the War goes on

Forever will I wonder on my way

To Mandalay."

She smiled and looked down at the horse that now stood under the window.

"Good morning my Princess."

"Good morning, My Lord." She said affectionaltly and she leaned forward in the window a bit.

"You're voice is as beautiful as always, Your highness. It makes the flowers bloom."

"Now, now Lord Gryphon, you know as well as I that the flowers bloom on their own."

A beautiful white rose that had faerie dust on the ends rose the feet up to her window and placed itself in her hand.

"That flower begs to differ, My Princess."

She smiled and laughed a little, "Gryphon, we have followed this routine every morning for almost an entire lunar cycle, will you please tell me what you are planning?"

"Fine, meet me in the gardens for lunch this afternoon."

"I will be there."

Gryphon smiled and rode away on his horse.

Mina laughed a little and smelled her flower, "Such an odd man." she said as she placed the flower in the vase by her bedside along with the others from the month before and shook her head, "I wonder what in the world he's up to." she said before she turned and was rushed to prepare for the day.

* * *

**Surprise!! Hehe, as if I didn't have enough to do. Anyways, I was reading this story to one of the kids I babysit and I realized that alot of stuff wasn't really cleared out and Mina's character wasn't quiet where I wanted her. So this little bunny popped out. I'm think about making it a new story, but I want you're opinion. Do you want to me to keep going with this, you know really find out who Mina is and what her relationship is with her family, or do you want me to leave it where it was?**

**Leave me a Review or something to let me know. Thanks so much guys!**


	2. Princess Aliana

**Absolute Lies**

_Chapter 2: Princess Aliana_

7:30 meant breakfast with her family, all 3 brothers and both parents. She wore a simple light blue dress that was made of the softest fabric they could find. The sleeves hugged her arm down to her elbow where in fell in layers down and away. The neck scooped down modestly, showcasing her collarbones and the crystal that hung between them. The dress hugged her form until her waist where it hung loosely and glided over the floor hiding the white heels she wore underneath.

Her blond hair was pulled up into a pony tail with a few pieces curled on top and a few falling over her eyes. She was escorted to the gardens for breakfast by 2 of the larger goblins and one of the handmaidens from the Main City, who was also a Fae. They bowed to her once they had reached the gates to the garden. She nodded a dismissal and they hurried away as the gates opened.

She walked inside, and curtsied low to the ground in respect of her father and older brother. She gently stood back up and smiled at her parents before taking her seat on her fathers left side. "Sleep well?" The eldest brother asked once she was settled.

"Yes, Did you?"

He shrugged, "Better than I have been."

"I don't understand why you're not sleeping." she said as a glass was filled with water, "Why must you make everything complicated?"

They both laughed.

"Mina."

"Yes, Your highness?" she asked looking to the head of the table at her father.

"What are you planning on doing today?"

"I have a dress fitting after this, then dance lessons, then my studies, Gryphon invited me to lunch today, then I'm..."

"He did, did he?" He said a tone that made Mina slightly nervous.

"Yes, sir."

"And what did you say?"

"Well I said that I would go, he is one of my closest friends." she said simply.

She turned her head as both of her younger brothers walked in. They bowed and took their seats, Cassius in between Mina and Junior, as they playfully called their eldest brother who held the same name as their father, Toby across from him.

"Morning." Toby said happily as she smiled at them.

"Good Morning." 2 year old Cassius said sweetly, his head slightly down.

Mina smiled at her youngest brother, "How are you this morning?"

He looked up at her, his voice still small, "I'm good." he said before turning his head forward.

Mina adored her younger brothers, especially Cassius. She had been 9 when Toby was born, and 14 when Cassius was. She had been next to her mother both times, and was the second to hold the babies each time.

"Mina, you were talking about Gryphon." Jareth said staring at his daughter.

Mina looked across the table at Sarah, to see her mother lift her fork to her lips while she smiled.

"Father, he isn't interested in courting me. If he was, he would have asked by now." she said smiling lightly.

"Princess Aliana." Mina turned around in her chair and stared at the well dressed, but obvious servant, who bowed when her eyes found her, "I am sorry to disturb your breakfast, but Queen Jacklin is here to see you."

Mina turned back to her father and he nodded.

She stood, bowed to them, and followed the maid back into the castle. Butterflies flew like madmen in her stomach as she followed the servant, the Queen rarely made sudden visits to her son, especially to see Mina instead.

The Queen sat regally in a chair, sipping from a small china glass. The queen had beautiful long silver hair that made her look even more angelic than she already did. She had bright blue eyes that sparkled with unconditional love and concern for all who lived in her lands.

When Mina was younger and learning to read the fairytale's that were kept in her fathers library she had stumbled upon one that was about a princess and a fairy godmother that had been told for years Aboveground. The picture of the fairy godmother reminded her, still, of her Grandmother.

"Your Royal Highness," the servant said bowing, "Princess Aliana is here, as you asked."

Mina winced slightly at the use of her first name, but tried to hide it as she took the few steps into the room and bowed low to the ground just as gracefully as was expected.

"Aliana, please." she said gracefully placed the cup and saucer on the table beside the chair and almost floated out of her seat and held her arms open.

Mina stood up, with a smile and walked into her Grandmother's arms. Jacklin smiled and pulled her back, gently brushing a piece of hair away from the girls face and kissing the top of her head, "It is good to see you Princess."

"It's good to see you too, Your Highness."

"Please, sit down." she said as she waved her arm and a chair that had been against the far wall moved down and next to the one the Queen had previously occupied. Mina smiled a little and sat down as the Queen did.

"How are you, Princess?"

"I'm fine, Grandmother. How are you?"

"Wonderful, a bit busy planning the Fall Festivities, which you will be attending, correct?"

"Of course, We would never miss it."

"Of course not." The Queen said kindly, "Now, my dear, in your letters you have not mentioned a single courtier."

"Well... There hasn't been one." she said looking down at the hands that rested in her lap.

"That you know of?"

"I think most are a bit afraid to ask father for permission..." she said giggling a little, "Maybe I'll find one at the ball."

"Who are you going with?"

"Well, Gryphon will probably accompany me."

"The Knight?"

"Yes."

"He _is _one of the most respected Knights in the land."

"Are you suggesting something, Grandmother?"

"He does fancy you."

"He doesn't! We're just friends."

"That's what I said about your Grandfather."

"Grandmother, this sounds like something out of the Aboveground Romance Books I've read."

"Well, maybe you're living one."

Mina sighed and shook her head, A clock rang through the castle.

"OH! You're Majesty!" Scamper bowed to the ground, his nose brushing the rug that covered the stone floor, "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Hello, Little Scamper."

He stood back up, "Princess Mina, you have your Dress Fitting now. Would you like me to ask them to get your breakfast?"

Mina nodded, "I'm sorry I must cut this short, Grandmother. Will you be staying long?"

"Just until tomorrow morning."

"Well, hopefully I can see you between now and then." The Queen nodded.

Mina stood walked over, kissed the Queen's cheek, curtsied to the ground, then followed Scamper out of the room.


	3. The Rules

**Absolute Lies**

_Chapter 3: The Rules_

The dress fitting was long and uncomfortable.

Though the blue material her mother chose was really beautiful. They poked and pulled and measured for what felt like hours on end. Mina stood straight and still, as much as she could, while Scamper danced around the stool in front of the mirror making funning faces and imitating the princess.

She giggled as he stood on his toes with his arms out and sucked in as much as he could making his tiny ribs show. Sarah laughed too.

"So, where are you and Gryphon going to eat lunch?"

"Well he told me to meet him in the Gardens so I suppose there." she said as they tugged rather harshly on the fabric they had placed on her waist. "Ow!" she said turning around to look.

"Sorry, M'lady, but the fabric isn't cooperating."

"I understand." She said shrugging a little.

Another fitter walked over with an article of clothing that made Mina wince. "Please no." she muttered though allowed the woman to put the corset over her body.

"You know the rules, Mina. You have to wear them to Court and around other nobles, but not around here."

"I know, Mother. But I still don't like." She inhaled as they pulled, "Them." she said as her hand went to her stomach. They tied it as tight as it would go and Mina swayed slightly. "Ow." she mumbled as she looked at the finished skirt in the mirror. "Wow."

"It's beautiful." Sarah said to the fitters, "Now you need to get to your dance lessons. We'll have another fitting tomorrow to work on the top."

"Yes Mother." she said as she was helped out of the abnormal layers of skirts and corset and back into the dress she had worn to breakfast.

The music was beautiful. It filled the room as the musicians lost themselves in their instruments. Mina's eyes were locked with her brothers in silent challenge as they twirled through the room. Their wrists were touching as they walked around each other then spun away. They came back together, her hand on his chest, his tickling her waist. She giggled as they spun on beat, switching side. Again he tickled her waist. The two youngest laughed as they watched their sister squirm slightly.

They music came to and end with them steps away from each other, he bowed low and she curtsied almost to the floor.

"Wonderful! Absolutely Wonderful!" the dance instructor said walked away from the wall he had been near, "It is safe to assume that you won't be tormenting your dance partner at the ball?"

"Not unless she's my sister."

Mina rolled her eyes, but gigged. "Father!"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

She smiled and curtsied as he approached, "Fine." She answered as she rose.

"And what was this I heard about you tormenting your sister?" he asked turning to Jareth, the eldest son.

"I was tickling her while we were dancing."

"How are they doing?" He asked turning to the dance instructor.

"They doing beautifully. They are completely ready for the ball."

"Good, Show me." he said turning to Mina.

Her eyes got wide in surprise but she nodded and took his hand as he led her back to the center of the floor.

The room was large and empty save the chairs on the side and the musician stands in the far corner of the room. The floors were polished wood that almost appeared gold, the walls were white with gold laced in between them, the ceiling looked a lot like Mina's bedroom, except the crystals made designed in the domed ceiling.

The band, again, started to play. But a different song than before. Mina curtsied lower than she had for her brother, but rose with just as much grace. Jareth smiled as they both stood at full height and he took her hand and waist, and she rested her hand on his shoulder.

They spun gracefully around the room while the others watched. The crystal that Mina wore around her neck glowed slightly as they danced, so did her brothers but theirs wasn't quiet as bright. When the song was close to ending Jareth kissed Mina's forehead and then they pulled back and bowed like before. Mina's crystal grew brighter then fell back to the dimness that matched her brothers.

"Are you guys done yet?" Toby asked from the chair he was squirming in.

Jareth reached over and playfully messed up his little brothers hair, "I think so."

"They're doing quiet well, I do believe that's enough for today." Jareth said nodding to Toby who smiled back.

"Yes I agree." The dance instructor said, "I think they are ready for the ball."

"Great, Can I go get ready now, Daddy?"

"Begone with you." He said smiling.

She beamed and kissed him on the cheek, took a step back curtsied and rushed off, Scamper fumbling to keep up.

"Well she's excited." Jareth II said picking up a sleeping Cassius from the chair.

"Apparently." Jareth said as he slowly turned and walked out of the room.


	4. They Fit You

**Absolute Lies**

_Chapter 4: They Fit You_

"Well, what do you think?" she asked as she twirled in front of the mirror, the light pink dress she wore was made to expose her noticeable collarbones and shoulders. It had silver thread sewn through it that helped it form a shape around her breasts then fall loosely around the rest of her body. Her hair had been pulled down completely and parted on the side, part of it hanging in her eyes.

"You look pretty as always, Princess."

"Thank you Scamper." she said smiling down at the goblin that was pushing her ballet flats towards her. She gently picked them up, Scamper holding onto the ends and laughing as she walked them over to her bench, she sat down and placed the shoes beside her. She gently slipped them on and laced the ribbons up her legs. She glanced out her window and nodded, she stood gracefully, "Go watch Cassius for me, Scamper. I'll be back later."

"How will I know when?"

"I have to watch Cassius tonight, so I'll find you both when I get back."

"Yes, Your highness."

She smiled as he disappeared with a wink.

She walked out of her room and was escorted by two guards out to the gardens. They walked with her until they saw Gryphon waiting right where he said he would be. The two guards bowed, as Gryphon did. He gently flicked his wrists and the guards left, he took a step forward and took Mina's hand, kissing her knuckles while staring at her eyes. A small blush spread across her face as she nodded.

"Princess."

"Gryphon." she said as he directed her hand through his arm.

"How does lunch sound?"

"Lovely, seeing as my Grandmother showed up in the middle of breakfast and Mother would let me eat during my dress fitting."

He laughed a little as they reached a blanket surrounded by the flowers that made up Mina's favorite part of the garden. He helped her sit down, then sat down next to her.

"So," he began after they were already eating, "Who's asked you to the ball so far?"

"No one's brave enough to ask Father first."

"I am."

"What?"

"I already asked your father, Will you go to the ball with me, Princess?"

"Of course I will." she said smiling, "Is that why you went to talk to Father a few weeks ago?"

"Yes, and that's not the only reason why I went to talk to him."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." They laughed, "I asked for permission to court you."

"Is that what all the flowers were for?"

"Partially, that and..." he pulled another one out and place it in her hair, "They fit you."


	5. Western Side

**Absolute Lies**

_Chapter 5: Western Side_

Mina clung to Blackmore's mane as they charged over the fields. Her knees squeezed his sides as he ran, her eyes squeezing shut, She loathed riding bareback. She opened her eyes when she felt Blackmore suddenly stumble to a halt. She sat back a bit as she heard another horse let out a loud cry.

On the hill opposite them, there stood a horse darker than Blackmore, with smoke coming from his eyes. Or maybe his eyes were smoke, Mina couldn't tell from this distant. His rider was in pure black, a black sword shined in the sunlight and something within Mina twisted and turned, making her wince a little.

"Princess, are you alright?"

"Fine." she mumbled, "Just wait."

"Princess, I'm not sure that's the best idea."

"Just stand still for a minute."

"Of course, Your Highness." He said, knowing better than to argue.

She narrowed her eyes through the queasy feeling in the deep pit of her stomach. She sat up straight and proud on the back of the horse. Her circlet glistening in the sunlight that shown between them. She lifted a hand and a crystal appeared, It dissolved into the air almost immediately and their side of the field became a bit brighter, and Mina's outfit had changed into gray tights, a white poets shirt that was styled like her fathers, a black bodice, and black riding boots. Her hands were covered with gray gloves and her hair was falling over her shoulders straight as a board, flying out randomly to match the layers that created the distached hair style that mimicked that of her fathers when Sarah had run the Labyrinth. Blue and Gold highlights were laced through her hair making her blue and brown eyes pop. Blackmore had been satled in the glow and Mina sat proudly and a lot more comfortably on his back, her gloved hands wrapped around the reins.

"Sorry about the saddle, Blackmore."

"It's alright, at least you won't be pulling my hair anymore."  
She gave him an affectionate tug on the reins as she continued to watch the man on the other side of the field. She refused to back down, and she'd put up a fight if she needed to. She sat proudly, her eyes narrowed at the dark figure that stared her down with a passion, before he reared his horse which made Blackmore stomp the ground before Mina jabbed him in the side. The figure reared up again before he turned and ran in the opposite direction.

"Get me home." She commanded Blackmore, though it was like she was commanding the top general of her troops, she did so with respect and with a gentle voice. Blackmore nodded his head before he turned and continued his path to the castle.

When they arrived, she dismounted and was greeted by both Hoggle and Didymus. She waved her hand and Blackmore was bare again. She nodded back to him, "Sir Didymus, Hogwart."

"Hoggle."

"Whatever." she said rolling her eyes slightly, "Go through the Labyrinth, find any who are still out and tell to take cover wherever they can."

Didymus nodded, "Yes, milady."

Hoggle glared slightly but did as he was told.

She walked into the castle, her eyes searching the rooms as her boots clicked on the stone floor and echoed through the halls. She hurried towards the throne room and stopped at the door, she glanced around the room and sighed.

"Jareth."  
He elder brother looked up from trying to fight Goblins off the boots he was pulling on.

"Where's Cassius and Scamper?"

"Where'd you leave them?"

Mina rolled her eyes and pulled away from the throne room and hurried down the halls, she stopped into Cassius's room, "Cass? Scamper?"

There was a shuffling sound and a door slowly opened.

Mina looked over at the Wardrobe where she saw her 2 year old brother sitting in side with Scamper sitting in his lap. She let out a small sigh of relief as she walked over and picked Cassius up, holding him on her hip. She held out her hand to Scamper and let him climb to her shoulder. She closed the door to the wardrobe and walked quickly down the hallways back to the Throne room.

She grabbed a few pillows from the throne and tossed them on the floor. She placed Cassius on the pillows and smiled as his big brown eyes stared up at her. Out of the 4 children, Mina was the only one who had inherited both her fathers eyes. She gently tapped his nose in a loving way before she stood back up, Scamper jumped over her shoulder as she stood and landed on top of one of the other goblins.

She walked up the step and sat down in the throne, turning so her back was resting against the arm of the chair and flung her legs over the opposing arm. She tilted her head back and waited, her eyes, that had been painted with dramatic shades of black, blues, and whites, closed as she listened.

Mina stood up from her throne and turned, dropping into a quick bow.

"They're gone." Jareth said flicking his hand, showing her to stand back up.

She stood and nodded, "I assumed they would, I ran into their General on Blackmore. He turned and left after a while. If it had been me and Joker it might have been different, but with me on Blackmore it was a bit different. He turned and left after a few minutes. Don't know where he went."

"Doesn't mater, they're gone."

"Probably be back." Jareth said as he walked over and picked up their little brother.

Jareth regarded his son with a nod, "What I'm more interested in is why they attacked the Labyrinth."

"Did they actually attack? Or did they just pass through?"

"No they attacked." Jareth said as he bounced Cassius up and down making him giggle.

"What did they attack? Is anyone hurt? Where's Mom and Toby?"

"The Western side, No but the Worm Family may have to be relocated, and they're safe in our chambers."

Mina nodded, "Jareth, would you mind getting my horse ready. Yours as well, I'd like to go down there with you and Gryphon."

"Sure. Take Cassius to Mom and let her know everything is okay."

"Yes, Your Highness." she said taking Cassius from him, then curtsying to both her elder brother and the King. She turned and left the room, "Scamper, come." she said glancing over her shoulders.

"Mina, there you are!" Sarah said as got up from chair she was sitting in, closing her book and walking over to the door and taking Cassius, "And there's my little boy!" she said gently kissing the tip of his nose as he squealed in joy.

"Jareth wished me to tell you everything was okay and you were free to move through the castle again." She said looking at Toby who had stood and bowed to her in respect.

"Thank you, your highness." he said before he returned to his drawing. '

She bowed to Sarah, "If you will excuse me, Mother, I'm going to inspect the damage to the Labyrinth, Father is in the thrown room." she said as she stood back up.

"You are such your fathers daughter." she said running a hand over her cheek, "Go on, then. You don't want to keep your brother waiting."

She bowed again before she backed out of the room, shutting the door with a flick of her wrist and then hurried down the halls.


	6. No Cure

**Absolute Lies**

_Chapter 6: No Cure_

Toby sighed as he placed his laptop bag on the floor next to the door. He had come in through the kitchen door because he had lost his key somehow and had to use the spare he had hidden by the kitchen door. He kicked the door closed and shook his blond hair out of his face, he glanced up as the lights clicked on.

"Hello Uncle Toby."

"Mina, is that you?"

The blond haired girl was sitting on his kitchen counter, in black tights, a white blouse, a black leather archers vest and black knee high boots. Her black gloves were balancing crystal balls on her quickly moving hands. The last time he had seen the girl she was just a baby, that had been 2 years prior.

"Well, you grew up."

Mina laughed a little, "Yeah, there's no cure and everyone my age has caught it."

Toby laughed, "What brings you here?"

"I was bored, thought I'd come to see my favorite mortal uncle. How's college?"

"This is my last Semester. How's your mom?"

"She's Happy." Mina said with a smile, "She misses you though."

"I miss her too."

"She named my little brother after you."

"You have a little brother?"

"2."

"Really." Toby said leaning on the cabinet behind him.

He remembered the day Sarah had told him what had happened. She had been standing in his dorm room when he got back from class, wearing a deep green dress her chocolate hair hanging down her back with a silver circlet placed on her head.

He believed her instantly, and had met Jareth for the second time that night. The next time he had seen his sister was when Jareth had been born, she had come to show the baby off. Then a few months later had returned to show him Aliana Armina, his niece.

"Want to see them?"

Toby nodded and Mina threw him a crystal.

He caught it with ease, and watched as it spun in the palm of his hand, it hovered up to his eye level and spun faster. As it did so two faces began to show clearly, both of sleeping boys one of which only an infant.

"The older one is Toby, the younger is Cassius."

Toby laughed a little, "They're cute."

"They're evil."

"You're their older sister, you're suppose to think they're evil."

She smiled a little, "I guess so."

"So do your parents know you're gone?"

She shook her head, "They're asleep. They won't miss me."

"You're sure?"

"Yup."

"Well Cassius might. He's waking up."

She nodded, "I hear him, sorry to cut this visit short Uncle Toby."

"It's fine, it's good to see you Mina."

"You too." came the answer, though she had vanished into thin air, the glowing crystal gently fell back into his hands and dimmed until it didn't glow anymore.


	7. A Boy

**Absolute Lies**

_Chapter 7: A Boy_

Sitting up straight in her bed, Mina looked around to find what had awoken her. Scamper, recovering from being suddenly tossed down to the foot of the bed, looked up at his Princess with curious eyes, "Your Highness is somethin' wrong?"

"Possibly." She said as she pulled her feet out from under the blankets and grabbed her robe. She tugged it over her arms and wrapped it around her waist before exiting her bedroom and cautiously making her way to the throne room.

"Father?"

"Mina, what are you doing up so late?"

She curtsied when he turned his gaze to her before she walked over to him, "The Labyrinth told me you were bothered by something. What is it?"

"A boy has wished away his brother."

"Well, that isn't odd. Siblings wish each other away all the time, that's why we're here. I mean-"

"Aliana."

She stopped mid sentence and looked to him, "Yes, your Majesty?"

"Look." He said tossing her a crystal.

She looked oddly at her father and then into the depths of the crystal. A handsome face sparkled before her, his eyes narrowed slightly in confusion as he tried to find a way into the Labyrinth. His black hair danced in the cool breeze, and his brown eyes scanned the walls carefully. Something tugged at her heart, and her crystal began to glow a bit brighter.

"What about him?"

Jareth pulled his eyes away from the crystal around his daughter's neck, his worst fear being realized, "He is determined to beat me, is all."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, now go back to bed."

"The ball is tonight, you'll still be able to make it right?"

He smiled at her, "I promised, didn't I?"

She nodded, "Goodnight, Father."

"Goodnight, Princess." He waited until she closed the door before he looked back down at the crystal. The feelings that flowed through the Goblin King were indescribable; the hatred for the young boy was remarkable. His fist closed around the crystal and it vanished, leaving the King to glare at nothing.

----

"I don't think this is a good idea, Highness."

"Stop worrying so much, J. We're just going for an afternoon ride." Mina said as she mounted her horse, holding onto the reigns tightly, leading him out of the stables, "Besides, I'm going to be cooped up in my room for hours tonight getting ready. I deserve a little fun."

Joker sighed, shaking his head slightly before taking off at a gallop.

He took the curves of the Labyrinth easily, following the way Mina told him to go as she laughed on his back. Finally she signaled for him to slow to a stop and she got off, she placed a finger over her mouth and gently shushed him.

She walked over to the edge of the wall and peaked around, her eyes falling on the boy for the second time. Her crystal glowed a bit brighter. He was staring at two doors, trying to figure out which one to go through. She bit her lip and debated helping him.

"Princess, don't even think about it." Joker warned, "If your father catches you, he'll have me skinned."

"Oh, stop worrying. He won't catch me."

"Princess!" But it was too late, she had already disappeared.

----

"I wouldn't pick that one if I were you."

The boy spun around, brown eyes searching for the source of the voice. His black hoodie covered the top of his jeans, and the red shirt he had underneath. His boots kicked up the dust as he took a few steps forward, "Hello?"

A finger tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump and spin around, she giggled, "Hello."

"Who are you?"

"Aliana Armina Hrothgar, Princess of the Goblin Kingdom. You can call me Mina. Who are you?"

"Lost."

She laughed, "I can see that."

"Wait, you're the Princess of this place?"

She nodded, "Sure."

"That means your Dad's the king?"

"That's how it usually works."

He looked her up and down, slowly walking around her. She was tall and thin, probably two or three inches shorter than him. She was wearing black tights that didn't leave much to the imagination. Her white poets shirt hung down past her butt, though the bottom fabric was thinner than the top and was pretty much see through. The black bodice she wore gave way to her curves and helped hold her shirt together. Her crystal hung in between her collar bones, somehow making her long neck looked even more elegant. Her blond hair danced in the wind, a blue highlight dancing in front of her eyes. Her black boots stood up to her knees, covered in a thin layer of dust.

"You look like your dad."

"I get that a lot." She said with a smile as he returned to her front.

"Can you help me?" he asked motioning to the doors.

She smiled, "I'm not supposed to."

"Come on, give me a but." He said giving her a charming smile.

She laughed a little, "But, I can give you a hint."

"That'd be great."

She rolled her eyes, "He lies." She said pointing to the one on the left, "I think…" she said with a shrug before she turned and walked away.

"You think?"

She nodded, "That's all the help I can give you."

"Hey, Princess."

She turned.

"Thanks."

She nodded a bit before she walked around the corner, quickly mounting Joker and rushing away.


	8. Fade to Darkness

**Absolute Lies**

_Chapter 8: Fade to Darkness_

Mina walked into the castle, turning and following the halls until she reached the throne room, she smiled and bowed her head a bit to her older brother who was playing with Cassius. He pointed over Cassius' shoulder and whispered something.

The toddler turned and laughed seeing his sister. She smiled back at him, "Hello, Cassius. Are you having fun?" The boy turned and began to crawl towards her; a few Goblins scurried away from the clumsy child. A few inches away from Mina, the boy paused and sat back a little, before standing and reaching for his sister.

"Oh my gosh!" Mina said as she dropped to her knees and hugged the boy, "You stood up!"

Jareth smiled, "Yeah, Dad wasn't listening to him so he grabbed onto his leg and stood up all by himself, needless to say that go Dad's attention."

"I'll say, so he just started standing up?"

Jareth nodded, "I had to steal him from Mom."

"She's trying to teach him how to walk?"

"Obsessing over it."

Mina laughed as she held Cassius up by his hands, watching as he bounced slightly and giggled.

The siblings talked for a while, playing with Cassius and the Goblins that ran amuck around them. It was well past eleven when their father entered the throne room, but none of the siblings took notice. Instead they laughed as Cassius picked on of the Goblins up by the head and then jumped when it began to squirm in his grasp before dropping it soundly on its tush.

"Mina, your mother is looking for you."

Mina groaned a little before she stood, "I guess I'll see you at the Ball then, Brother?"

"Of course." Jareth said as he sat Cassius down in front of him and watched his little brother torment the goblins.

"Don't give your mother too much trouble, love."

She smiled at her father, "I'll try." She said before she curtsied a little and walked out of the room.

----

"Ugh, Mom it's so tight."

"Well, it's a corset, it's supposed to be." Sarah said as she watched a few of the goblins tie the corset.

Mina glared at her mother in the mirror, before one of the goblins tugged and she winced. "So, what's wrong with Dad?" she asked wiggling a little as the goblins finished with her corset and hurried off to help Scamper get her dress out of the wardrobe.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Mom, I know him better than that and so do you."

Sarah sighed as she walked over to Mina and began stroking her hair, "I don't know, sweetheart. He won't tell me."

"He always tells you. He tells you everything."

Sarah sighed, "I know, oh look. There's your dress."

Mina turned her head and smiled as Scamper and the other Goblins carrying the black dress over their heads, making sure it didn't touch the floor, and running towards her. Sarah knelt down and took the fabric from them and helped her daughter step into it.

----

"You look beautiful."

"I feel ridiculous. I always feel ridiculous when I'm in a dress."

Mina's hair was pulled back away from her face, but fell down her back mostly straight. The blue streaks in her hair were curled and glitter sparkled throughout her hair. A crown was placed on top of her head and somehow made her look even more radiant. Her black dress sat off her shoulders and hugged the muscles in her arms all the way down to her wrist where it formed a triangle and wrapped around her middle finger. The dress hugged her form all the way down to her hips where it flowed out gently, allowing her to dance with grace and ease. It sparkled along her hand and wrists and from her calves to her black heels that were covered by the dress. The top of her dress wrapped around her neck, covering her cleavage by revealing her collarbones, the back of the dress was low cut and revealed her shoulder blades. The crystal she wore around her neck formed into the dress giving her neck a bit of shine.

Her brother and father both wore blue and black suits, and her mother wore a gorgeous blue dress that was made a lot like Mina's except more appropriate for her age. Jareth quickly swiped Sarah away into a dance, while Mina and Jareth II spoke with other nobles.

"Help me." Mina mouthed when she caught her brother's attention again.

He smiled and made his way over to the Countess that was holding Mina hostage and politely asked to steal his sister away for a dance.

"Thank you." She said as he spun her, "She wouldn't stop talking."

"Of course, you did promise me a dance."

She laughed, "That I did. So any word on the runner?"

"Not a single one, Father usually speaks to you about it, not me."

"He seems to be keeping it a secret, for some reason."

"Odd, I wonder why."

Mina shrugged, before she jumped slightly, "He's here."

"Who?"

"The runner."

"How would you know?"

"The Labyrinth told me." She said before her father easily cut into the dance and kept her occupied.

"What's going on?" she quickly asked.

"I promised you a dance, did I not?"

"That's not what I meant." She said, glaring at her father, "You haven't told anyone about the Runner, why?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"I know that's not true. What are you trying to hide?" she asked before she caught sight of the boy they were speaking of and she stumbled a bit in her steps.

Even surrounded by people she was able to spot him out of the entire crowd. Her eyes got wide as she looked him over; she seemed to lose her breath. He wore a black and silver suit and looked right at home among the other nobles, even though the look on his face was that of confusion. She felt the corner of her mouth move into a smile as her father quickly pulled her away.

"Mina."

"Excuse me, Father." She said, easily pulling from his grasp.

Sarah quickly grabbed Jareth's arm, "Let her go, we knew this day would come."

"Yes, but not this soon."

The music began to change and the dance slowed slightly, the boy slowly made his way through the crowd. He was looking for something, anything familiar, but couldn't find anything. A flash of black caught his attention and he turned his head slightly, a beautiful girl with a crown in her hair and haunting eyes stared at him with a smile. A voice filled the air, and he looked around for the source.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul,

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again."

When he looked back for the young girl, she was gone. He looked around for her, and forced his way through the crowd. He had to find her; He had to find her now. She watched him from where she moved in between the dancing couples, her mouth slowly moving with the words.

"I'm awake in the infinite cold,

But you sing to me over and over and over again.

So I lay my head back down,

And I lift my hands and pray,

To be only yours I pray.

To be only yours," their eyes met from across the room for a brief moment,

"I know now you're my only hope." She sang as she vanished into the crowd behind her.

He tried to look through the crowd, but could not find her. So he forced his way across the room again to look for her. He found nothing, but felt as if he was being watched. For a moment he remembered there was something else he should be doing, but failed to remember what.

"Sing to me the song of the stars,

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again."

Jareth II turned his head and watched as a young man he had never seen before walked past him, in search of something. He narrowed his eyes briefly, and then looked towards his father who was following the man with narrowed eyes. He heard his sisters' voice and understood, it was him.

"When it feels like my dreams are so far,

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again."

Sarah glanced up from her conversation and caught the young man's eye, giving him a little nod and pointing behind him.

The man turned and saw Mina standing watching him with a smile, her mouth closed as the voice circled in the air.

"So I lay my head back down,

And I lift my hands and pray,

To be only yours I pray.

To be only yours,

I know now you're my only hope."

The man crossed the room slowly as a piano played and the other couples danced to the music. Jareth stood from his throne glaring daggers at the boy, his son stopped dancing with the young Countess he had been flirting with and his wife turned her head towards her daughter taking a deep breath as the man bowed and offered his hand. Mina smirked and took it, letting him pull her into the dance.

"I give you my destiny," Mina sang, looking into his eyes, "I'm giving you all of me." His eyes stared back into hers as they danced, the other couples moving away from them all staring in awe and wonder as the two seemed to float around the dance floor, "I want your symphony singing in all that I am, at the top of my lungs. I'm giving it back." He paused before he spun her out, then back in, "So I lay my head back down." Mina smiled as he held her tight, "And I lift my hands and pray, to be only yours. I pray to be only yours, I know now you're my only hope." She sang before she caught the clock out of the corner of her eye.

She turned her head towards it, and then looked back at him. The crystal at her neck glowed brightly, making them both look even more radiant than before. Her mismatched eyes filled with tears as she realized what she had to do. She began to sing a sad note as she blinked once and realization struck his brain.

He stared at her in confusion before he too looked at the clock, then back at her. He gently pulled away and forced himself away from the crowd that had been enchanted by them, and then forced himself to find an exit. Left alone, in the middle of the dance floor, Mina stood strong singing her sad note and letting her crystal fade to darkness.


	9. Your Gravity

**The Song in this chapter is Sarah Bareilles: Gravity. Hope you enjoy. Another update should be up by the end of the week. Happy New Year!!

* * *

**

**Absolute Lies**

_Chapter 9: Your Gravity_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Jareth remained silent, staring at a piece of straw on the floor of the deserted throne room. His daughter stood, staring at the man who sat on the throne, with her arms crossed and her eyes hurt and accusing. He could feel her heartbreak from there, but he wasn't sure what had caused it. Him or the boy.

"Father!"

"I didn't want you to hurt like I did."

"So you hid it from me? You had to know that eventually I would find out."

Jareth's glare deepened and he set his jaw.

"How could you do this to me, Father?"

"It would have been no easier telling you from the beginning."

"I could have braced myself for it, instead of having it thrust upon me in front of all the nobles in the land. Father, I don't even know his name."

Jareth closed his eyes before looking at his daughter, his heart lurching when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I'm taking the Escher room."

"Mina."

"You owe me that!" she snapped, glaring daggers at him before she walked up the stairs and disappearing around the corner.

Jareth, who had stood to go after her, collapsed back into his seat running a hand over his eyes.

"She has a point, you should have told her. You should have told all of us."

"I didn't want her to feel that pain."

"That pain, Jareth, is what brought us together. It's why she's even here." Sarah sat on the arm of the throne and rubbed her husband's back, "He has to tell her no. He has to reject her."

"Why?"

"Because that's how it's suppose to be. I'm going to bed, my love. Don't stay up too late."

Jareth nodded bitterly and rubbed his eyes again.

----

She was sitting, he realized, in the same place he had stood the first time Sarah ran the Labyrinth. She held the same grief in her eyes, and knew she was going to be forced to let go. She was holding her knees to her chest, resting her head against them. He also realized she was still wearing the gown she had worn to the ball, and that he hadn't really danced with her like he promised. He closed his eyes and looked towards the door.

The handsome young man ran through the door and spotted his little brother sitting next to the hole in the floor in the center of the room. He called out his little brothers', Michael, name and the toddler looked up. This also caught Mina's attention and she looked towards him, before looking away.

"Something always brings me back to you." She sang, making him pause on a step and look up to the corner where she sat, he shook his head. Believing, either, that she had helped trick him or trying to block her out.

"It never takes too long.

No matter what I say or do,

I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I've gone.

You hold me without touch.

You keep me without chains.

I've never wanted anything so much,

Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain. "

Mina lifted her head and pulled herself into a standing position, her head held high, "Set me free, leave me be. I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am and I stand so tall just the way I'm supposed to be. But you're onto me, and all over me. You loved me cause I'm fragile, when I thought that I was strong. But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone."

The boy paused, looking up at her with pain in his eyes buried beneath his determination. Their eyes met and she glared.

"Set me free, leave me be. I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am and here I stand, so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. But you're onto me and all over me."

Mina's eyes began to drip with tears as she stalked him from above, watching his movements as he tried to make his way to his little brother.

"I live here on my knees as I

Try to make you see that you're

Everything I think I need here on the ground.

But your neither friend or foe though

I can't seem to let you go.

The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me

Down." He looked up, and again let their teary eyes meet.

"You're keeping me down.

You're onto me, onto me and all over…"

Mina leaned back against the wall as he made the leap for his brother, "Something always brings me back to you, it never takes too long."

Jareth took a deep breath and closed his fist around his crystal, he didn't need to see what came next.

* * *

**Reviews would make me extremely happy. **


	10. A Storm Was Coming

**Absolute Lies**

_Chapter 10: A Storm was coming_

The boy looked around, his dark eyes scanning the beautiful room that somehow reminded him of a cathedral. The columns reached up towards a ceiling that never seemed to come, and the room was golden and warm, until his feet touched the ground. It was like a wave took off from his feet and the golden light turned gray and the warmth turned into ice. The floor began to crack and the walls began to fall, the columns crumble.

From behind one of the columns the beautiful girl he had danced with emerged, looking almost broken but not quite shattered. Her hair was running wild behind her head, the ridiculously strong wind rushing around them. It was like there was a storm coming.

It was going to be a bad one.

"Say your right words." Mina said quietly, so quietly the wind almost stole the small phrase away before he could hear it.

"Answer my question first."

This made Mina look up and make eye contact with him, she answered with a brief nod.

"Was it all a lie?" he asked, his voice loud over the wind.

Her eyes narrowed in what he took as confusion.

"Was any of it real!?"

The air grew very still and everything became silent.

"The Labyrinth is full of turns, of tricks. It is a mind game."

"Are you?"

"I am a part of the Labyrinth."

"So this is all a sick mind fuck?"

Mina lowered her eyes, "Say your right words." She repeated before she lifted her hand and revealed the old Grandfather Clock, "You are running out of time."

He glanced at the clock, "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child of which you have stolen."

Mina lifted her hand and a crystal, a bit darker than normal appeared, "I can give you everything you've ever wanted. All your wishes, your dreams, all yours. Look into the crystal, see how generous I can be."

"You…"

"Please."

"You have-"Mina closed her eyes, the wind began to pick back up, "No power over me!" he yelled over the wind and rain began to fall.

Mina opened her eyes as the crystal shattered in her palm, cutting her hand generously, as a tear rolled down her cheek. She crumpled to the ground, hand over her heart as the rest of the room began to crumble and shatter and the boy vanished slowly.

Mina's world spun for a moment and she was back on her bed, weeping to her hearts content.

Scamper scuttled over to her and gently began stroking strands of her hair away from her face. He tried to keep her face dry of tears muttering how much he hated to see his highness cry, but they came to fast. So finally he resided to sit down beside her cheek and cuddle against her, offering his small comfort.

"I don't even know his name." she whispered, "And he's completely broken me in two."

The wind outside howled, the storm in full force. The creatures of the Labyrinth took cover where they could. The King and Queen in the Main City glanced out their windows at the clouds raging on the horizon, the Queen hung her head. The pixie queen, Mina's aunt, looked up suddenly, feeling the storms drawing near, she too closed her eyes and hung her head. Joker and Gryphon looked up at the rain, and glanced at each other. Those related to the Princess all felt the surges of pain in their hearts. Sarah lifted her head and closed her eyes, feeling the pain two fold. The storm outside grew stronger as a man, a proud man with wild hair and majestic eyes, with everything he could ever want, broke down and cried for the lost innocence of his dearest daughter. Things would never be the same again. The flowers beside Mina's bed began to wilt, and Mina let out a tortured wail that confirmed the fears of the land.

The impossible had been done; Mina had been broken.


End file.
